


【狼队】Cream Pudding奶油布丁（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Cream Pudding奶油布丁配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差，退役后开五金店的Logan和大学生Scott，黏黏糊糊的傻白小甜饼，Hand Job，Blow Job，窒息Play，没有进行到底的睡X，以及晨起Play~~





	1. Chapter 1

【狼队】Cream Pudding奶油布丁（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）  
标题：Cream Pudding奶油布丁  
配对：Logan/Scott  
分级：NC-17  
注意：现代AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差，退役后开五金店的Logan和大学生Scott，黏黏糊糊的傻白小甜饼，感觉是一个系列了，就算是片段灭文吧w~~Hand Job，Blow Job，窒息Play，没有进行到底的睡X，以及晨起Play~~  
  
***  
  
为了进货和一些麻烦的琐事，Logan出了一趟近一个月的差，本来昨天就能回来，不过在路过隔壁镇时，Logan恰好碰到自己的兄长Victor，他们的几个战友也在，于是Logan特意向家里的小家伙报备一声，自己还需要在外面多留几天。  
  
门锁扭开的声音在夜晚显得有些鲜明，Logan从黑暗的室外回到家。被轻轻带上的门将外界的空气隔绝开来，静谧而熟悉的氛围使得Logan不由自主地喟叹了一声。家中并不黑暗，在客厅亮着一盏堪堪照亮房间的小夜灯，墙面上的挂钟直指凌晨三点，Logan将手中的礼品袋放在沙发上，略微望了一下半掩着的卧室门，就转身来到餐厅。  
  
虽然，Logan在出发前吃过了晚饭，但他胡乱塞进胃里的那些披萨和炸鸡早就在长时间的驾驶中被消化得一干二净，Logan假装自己没有听见他空荡荡的胃发出的不满的声响。灰狼图案的磁石将一张便利条吸冰箱上，按照上面流畅漂亮的字迹的提示，Logan打开柜门，他看见了一碗色泽鲜艳的火腿焗饭，只需要加热五分钟，就能够用它填饱自己的肚子。微波炉的荧光屏闪烁着倒计时，嗡嗡叫着的小机器逐渐散发出食物特有的香气，Logan抽抽鼻子，不由得觉得更饿了。  
  
重新加热的食物尝来依然美味，肚子饱了的同时，Logan也觉得心下一阵满足。  
  
洗浴过后的Logan放松了不少，吃饱喝足之后，他一时半会也不是很累。Logan走进了卧室，暗适应让他眨了眨眼睛才看清自己蜷在被子里的小恋人。Scott睡得正香，安逸而舒适的体态使得男人不自觉地有些蹑手蹑脚。Logan刚钻进被窝里，就注意到Scott因为被子掀起时渗进来的冷空气而本能地朝多出来的热源，Logan的身边靠了靠。  
  
鼻端弥漫着浅淡的柠檬洗发露的香气，一个多月没有闻过的Logan在重新嗅到这气味时，居然仍然感觉有些想念。Scott蓬软的发丝蹭在Logan颈窝，规律的呼吸像潮水一样轻柔地拍拂着Logan的胸口，热乎乎的气流渗进来，把那一小块皮肤烘得温暖。Logan紧绷着的肌肉似乎完全放松下来，他这才察觉到自己已经敞开双臂，准备接纳那个滚进自己怀里的小混蛋了。  
  
Logan有些惊讶自己的动作如此自然，但他很快把“胸腹处是个不应被近身的致命点”的条例抛到脑后，男人挑了挑眉，微微低头，嘴唇压在柔韧的发丝上，而后Logan用手轻轻揉了揉怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋，直到被骚扰着的小家伙在睡梦里有些不耐烦地扭动了一下才停止。  
  
Scott睡得安稳极了，Logan几乎觉得打扰他是个什么十恶不赦的罪行，但是这样毫无防备的Scott总让Logan感觉到某种危险的欲望在胸腔蠢蠢欲动，这种冲动让Logan想起炮火和喧闹，这在和队友们聚会后更为明显。但显而易见的，那可与现在平和的环境格格不入。Scott翻动了一下，变为平躺着的姿势，这让他看起来更加无害。被子将Scott盖得严严实实，不过，Logan知道对方肯定穿着的已经洗得发白的袖衫和宽松的短裤，它们都很柔软亲肤，而在Logan眼里几乎不需要多用力就能撕成碎片。  
  
Logan在觉得牙关酸疼时才意识到他又紧张了起来，男人抿着嘴唇，难耐地握了一下拳，再次松开之后，他的手掌落在了Scott的肋侧。Logan手指曲起，轻轻爱抚过对方因为布料堆叠而露出的潮热的皮肤，在肚脐上方掠过。之后Logan朝Scott挨近了一些，手指顺着下腹部延伸的肌肉线条，撩开碍事的遮挡。裹着薄茧的手指轻轻抚摸过柔软的毛发，然后轻触着蛰伏的部位。  
  
沉睡着的Scott在Logan开始在敏感处照料时有些感应了，他无意识地敞开双腿，在床单上扭动，平稳的呼吸变得沉重起来：“唔……”  
  
Logan浑身燥热，他不慌不忙地收紧了手指，Scott周身一颤，他半睁开眼睛，全然是迷茫的样子，声音带着浓浓的睡意：“Logan？”  
  
“嗯？”Logan凑上前去，一点也没有对自己正在做的事情感到有什么不对。  
  
Scott并不是被惊醒，所以没有不舒服。下腹舒缓的抚握让一阵阵的快感涌向大脑，平躺着的Scott有些混沌，他侧过身体想要躲开，然而对方的手还握着他，裹着薄茧的指尖拨撩着铃口，渗出来的前液被套弄的动作尽数涂抹开来。  
  
Logan空着的手将对方揽近，泛出薄汗的身躯贴得更紧，Scott还没等羞耻的感觉出现就因为对方的一个紧握而喘息，他周身的肌肉微微颤抖，弹动了一下腰，又因为被禁锢在怀里而无法逃避。  
  
Scott半阖着眼睛，用手推了一下Logan箍着自己的毛茸茸的大臂，含糊地开口道：“别闹……”  
  
“没关系，放松……”大概是Logan低声安抚着的声音太具有说服力了，所以迷迷糊糊的Scott没法抵抗很久，他不由得仰头咕哝了一声。Scott得到了一个温柔的亲吻，Logan的舌描摹着Scott的唇瓣，轻柔的触碰哄得Scott放开了全身的掌控，任由Logan用那些恰到好处的揉捏将自己带到顶峰。  
  
Logan清楚地感受到怀里的Scott全身颤抖起来，一声绵软的鼻音中，Logan手掌掌控的性器抽动着发泄出来，湿滑黏腻的体液沾染了Logan一手，湿漉漉的触感使得Logan不用多想就知道，这个好孩子在他离开的时候都没有抚慰过自己。  
  
Scott脱力一般地放松下来，高潮后的皮肤格外的敏感，Logan湿滑的手指顺着柔软的双球滑向后方，试探地触摸到紧合着的褶皱，这触感激得Scott起了一层薄栗。Scott低吟着，下意识蜷起双腿夹住了Logan作怪的手。  
  
“不，不要……”Scott在Logan怀里不安地动了一下，但他没有用力挣扎，也许是还没清醒，也许是他本能觉得Logan算不上威胁。  
  
那阵冲动没有得到宣泄，使Logan觉得有些焦躁。可是Logan没有勉强困倦的Scott，纵然他早已经蓄势待发：“OK，没事……”Logan用别扭的姿势顺利地将Scott脏了的短裤褪下，他把两人湿了的地方擦拭了一下，随手扔到了床下。怀里温暖的身躯贴着他，Logan感到Scott细瘦的小腿挨着他的腿部，交叠的皮肤逐渐变得汗涔涔的。  
  
在军旅生活中，Logan早已学会如何压下不合时宜的生理欲望，不过先时是因为条件恶劣，而且之后的几天他都会变得更加好斗和凶猛，这时候则完全不同。Logan做了几个深呼吸平复鼓噪的内心，直到自己变得安静。倦意上涌，男人打了个呵欠，听着Scott规律而轻微的呼吸声，渐渐沉入梦乡。  
  
第二天是休息日，Scott醒来时也已经不算早了，他窝在Logan怀里，略微抬头就是他年长的恋人。由于两人距离过于接近，Logan的面庞有些模糊，Scott眨了眨眼睛，才看清对方的睡颜。Logan睡着时看起来温和了很多，抿着嘴唇的样子让他的脸颊有些鼓，Scott居然从中看出一丝孩子气。Scott伸出手指，慢慢摸了一下Logan即使沉睡也有几丝纹路的眉心，感受到温热的皮肤触感。  
  
Scott记得昨天他迷迷糊糊时发生的事情，他能理解Logan久别重逢后的不耐，毕竟Logan一向是个精力旺盛的家伙，当然，Scott也记得Logan甚至没释放就抱着自己睡了，Scott心下觉得有些抱歉。  
  
房间里的温度十分适宜，Scott小心地掀开薄被坐起身来，他套着袖衫，下身什么也没穿，而Logan则正好相反。Scott觉得自己的脸有些热，他吞咽了一下，伸出手指摸了摸男人冒出青黑胡茬的下巴，又向下掠过Logan健壮的胸口，毛茸茸的触感让Scott错觉自己摸的是一只多毛的动物——好吧，从某种角度来说，Logan确实是“多毛的动物”。  
  
Scott哼笑一声，顺着男人胯骨的线条继续向下抚摸，漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线总会让瘦削的学生有些嫉妒。直到Scott的手指游移到对方下腹的几缕毛发，Scott停住了动作，他抬眼仔细观察他年长的恋人有没有要醒来的迹象，没有，大概。  
  
Scott翻身俯跪下来，他将鼻子抵在Logan的裤管旁边，呼吸着从柔软棉织品的间隙里透出来的Logan本身的味道，他犹豫了一下，隔着布料用手去磨蹭目前还收敛着侵略性的性器，直到浅色的布料前面濡湿出一滩水迹，以及狰狞的形状得到完整的呈现。Scott小心地将Logan短裤的纽扣解开，露出对方腿间沉甸甸的大家伙，这真是，呃，令人惊叹。Scott突然有些佩服自己，不过他没有让自己想太多。  
  
青年闭上眼睛，他一只手撑在床上，另一只手扶着Logan的性器，柔软的嘴唇舔吻着逐渐硬热起来的性器，他一向不喜欢做这个，不过Logan愿意给他做，然后欣赏自己在床单上难耐扭动的样子，Scott的思绪有些飘忽，因为羞赧而面红耳赤。Scott回忆着Logan曾经帮他的方式吮吸着柱身和双球，有时候轻轻舔舐敏感的冠状沟，用舌尖刮擦着系带，湿润的口腔让它变得更加硬热坚挺。  
  
Scott听到了Logan逐渐沉重起来的呼吸声，男人下腹部的血管也变得明显起来，Scott挑着眉头没出声，他试探着张嘴将Logan早就滴出前液的冠部整个儿含进嘴里，咸涩的味道使得Scott皱起了眉头，他下意识地含得更深，好让舌头尝不出味道来。  
  
坚硬的冠部摩擦着Scott敏感的上颚，Scott必须张大嘴巴才能让自己的牙不碰到那些柔软皮肤，吞吐了几下之后Scott就觉得下巴有些发酸，他刚准备将Logan吐出来，就被一只有力的大手给按住了脖子，他手臂一软，身体禁不住向前一探，那巨大的性器就直直捅进了Scott的喉咙。  
  
“呜——”Scott条件反射一般收紧咽喉，舌根后缩，他根本无法呼吸，胸膛的急促起伏，翕合的鼻尖上渗出汗珠，青年耳旁泛出一阵血流来回涌动的嗡鸣，他想抬头看向Logan却被按着后脑而无法动弹。  
  
Scott突然不知道自己该怎么办，他的喉咙里发出含糊的呜咽声，难受的感觉逼得Scott流出眼泪，惊慌和委屈袭上他被窒息感烧灼着的大脑，他的双手无助地晃了晃，手指屈伸着下意识地勾住了Logan的裤管，他拉拽着那块布料，说起来也不过几分钟的事情，可是事情没有尽在掌握还是让Scott感到不适。  
  
“Oh，god，Scott……”Logan立刻松开了手，他被迫深喉了的小恋人趴在他腿间咳嗽着，Logan扶着Scott的肩膀，捧起对方的脸，就看到Scott皱着眉头，脸颊连带着脖子都涨得通红，嘴角和下巴上全是那些蓄不住的透明涎水。  
  
Scott纤长的睫毛被眼泪凝成一络一络的，泪水化开了他冰蓝色的虹膜的边缘，那双墨色的瞳孔一时没有没有聚焦到Logan的脸上，就像清晨弥漫起来薄雾的湖面。  
  
Logan一边用手指擦拭着Scott脸上分不清是眼泪还是汗水的水痕，一边轻声道歉：“Sorry，Sorry。”Logan既自责又懊恼地抱着Scott，可他心中那份危险的暴躁感却依然存在，这让Logan开始不安起来。  
  
Scott发现抱着自己的男人有些不太对劲，他有些担忧地问道：“……Logan？”  
  
又轻又哑的声音让Logan回过神来，Logan眨了眨眼睛，看向被自己搞得一团糟的Scott道：“我很抱歉……” 他当然清楚Scott是想取悦自己，只是自己做了不太恰当的事情，他一向很少失误。被这双充满信任和担心的蓝眼睛看着，Logan觉得一阵儿心虚。  
  
“没事，”Scott太清楚自己年长的恋人习惯性的逞能，这会儿肯定有什么事困扰着他，Scott舔了舔嘴唇，并没有再继续询问，“下次，你只要提前告诉我就行了。”  
  
还有下次？Logan有点想笑，现在他依然还硬着，交织着饥饿感的欲望在他的血液里叫嚣，让他不自觉的声音低沉：“我想我们这一天都在床上……”  
  
“呃？”Scott愣了一下，他看了一眼Logan的脸确认他并没有开玩笑，他的脑海里解读出两三个这句话的含义，可是Scott觉得对方最可能的是字面上的意义。  
  
不论是什么条件，只要Logan能摆脱现在这幅不开心的样子，Scott觉得他都可以接受，他舔了舔嘴唇，轻声回答道：“好的。”  
  
——TBC——  
  
  
一章写不完了，拆成上下。  
有人看就评论一下吧~至于标题的含义~布丁就是软软的甜甜的，晃晃悠悠的嘛【我在说什么】~


	2. Chapter 2

中、

Logan靠着床头板坐直了一些，他环着半坐在自己的怀里的Scott心情复杂。Logan不知道怎么形容自己的感受，他觉得自己心里正酝酿着一股矛盾的愤怒，它的来源并不清晰，可能是由于前几日的疲惫、某些让他回忆起征战往事的细节，也许只是因为他察觉到现在无法控制自己情绪的无奈。把糟糕的心情发泄到无辜者身上，是Logan认为的最为愚蠢的行为，可看看他现在做的，心中充满着危险的欲望去抱Scott，这和那些通过暴力来宣泄自己软弱的愚者又有什么区别呢？

“Hey，Logan？”Scott的声音打断了Logan漫无边际的思绪，青年伸手捧住了Logan的双颊，为Logan突如其来的暴躁而担忧不已。Scott海蓝色的双眼虽然还带着一丝潮气，可它们不着掩饰地直视着Logan的双瞳，像是想要看进Logan的心里一般。

“我没事。”

视线本该是没有温度的，Logan却觉得有什么冰凉的东西平息了内心的躁动，像是在夏天灌下的一听冰啤酒。可惜，正如冰啤酒不能完全消解暑气，男人胸口那阵猛烈的火焰被暂时压抑之后又燃烧了起来——Logan想要这双眼睛只注视着自己，想要无所顾忌的索取，直到这双眼睛的主人哭着祈求。

理智被欲望所压制着，Logan的手指握在Scott的肩膀上渐渐收紧，男人努力平衡自己的控制欲，天，别这样信任地看我，Logan觉得自己就要忍耐不住了，他真的不想伤害到他的小恋人。

Scott远比Logan所想的更敏锐，青年不像他的养父那样能够通过人们的微表情来看透人心，但他所学的一些超出课本的理论也足够把Logan的心烦意乱看得真切。

“Come here。”Scott放弃思索Logan到底在想什么了，他干脆决心让Logan什么都别想。青年双臂搭在Logan肩膀上，而后偏头去亲吻Logan抿得紧紧的嘴唇，Logan几乎是下意识地启唇投入到这个吻里。

双唇简单的相碰，鼻息亲密的交融，纯情得如同孩童的亲吻很快让Logan感到了不满足，Logan的舌头纠缠上了Scott的舌尖，吮吸，舔吻，灵活的舌头遍扫过湿润的黏膜，他毫不费力地掌握了主动权。男人一寸寸的占领着Scott的口腔，美好的摩擦产生的水声像是直接在两人的颅腔内响起，Scott的喉结上下滑动着，试图吞咽交混的涎水，他感到有酥麻的电流在喉咙里打转，麻痹感慢慢满溢出来传导到后脑，这引起了Scott一阵微弱的战栗。

Logan揽着Scott肩膀的双手从青年的侧腰滑下，一只手圈住了Scott的性器，几下附有技巧的套弄后，Scott重新兴奋了起来。Scott显然察觉到了对方不安分的手，他在快感的逼迫下没法一心二用，便暂停了这个缠绵的吻。青年动了一下跪坐的姿势，而Logan一向那么有力而强壮，他止住Scott的挣动，引导着Scott坐在他的大腿上。随着Logan的手指灵活的抚动，黏滑的前液几乎是迫不及待地从铃口流了下来。

“你湿得很快啊，Naughty Boy……”Logan的语气暧昧，这让Scott在兴奋之余感觉脸又热了起来。男人收紧手指，他刻意摩擦着细嫩敏感的沟壑，用指肉去撩拨溢出体液的裂口，任透明的前液从他的指缝中滴落下来。Scott的呼吸随着Logan的动作而变得短促，他哼出带着鼻音的声音，Logan并没有打算让Scott泄在自己手里，所以他在感到怀里的Scott开始不自觉挺腰追寻快感的时候，停了下来。

Scott因为愉悦感的停顿而哽咽了一声，他在Logan的劝慰之下才平复，青年吞咽了一下，声音低哑，开口问道：“你想要继续刚才的事情吗？”Scott语气没有一丝不愿，上挑的尾音甚至罕见地带上了一点点挑逗，Logan几乎想要为这个小混蛋添乱的本事颁奖了。

Scott没有等Logan回答，他的嘴唇从Logan漂亮的锁骨处擦过，嗫咬着男人健壮的胸肌。Logan的手不自觉的握在Scott的脖子上，纤细的脖颈在他手掌之间似乎一掐就会折断，而Scott只是不在意般缩缩脖子。顺着男人向下的力道，青年躬身跪伏在Logan胯间，Logan配合着抬腰让那条短裤离开自己的身体。Scott双手撑在Logan的大腿旁，而后抬眼看了一下他年长的恋人，他的蓝眼睛弯了弯，鲜红的舌尖掠过分开的唇瓣，就埋下了头。

Logan含糊地说了句脏话，Scott的口腔温暖而湿润，舔吮的动作并没有什么花样，也不够熟练灵巧，但只要想想是他难得温顺的小恋人在吞吐着他，这样的征服感就足够让Logan兴奋了。居高临下的视角让Logan能轻松欣赏到Scott背部姣好的肌肉、漂亮的蝴蝶骨和略微凹陷的脊椎线条，男人顺着肌理抚摸着Scott的后腰，手掌来到了对方形状姣好的胯部，Logan用双手握住Scott的后臀，将紧实的臀瓣分开，被前液润得湿漉漉的手指在青年尾椎的凹陷处来回摩擦，他一边享受Scott的服务，一边用粗糙的指腹撩拨着敏感的褶皱。

当Logan粗大的手指撑开闭合的穴口时，Scott一时呼吸不稳，口中硬热的性器因为他的哽咽而胀得更大了。Scott感觉从下颌、脖颈，还有他的手臂都开始发酸，他几乎快跪不住。在他勉强稳住身体的时候，Logan粗糙而修长的手指缓缓抽了出去，这比进入更加让人腿软，他能清楚感觉到内部的黏膜被刮擦着，手指慢慢退出，那紧致的甬道也跟着缓慢闭合，身体内部升起了一种形容不出来的感受。

Logan的手指揉弄着Scott细嫩的会阴处，热流从尾椎深处涌入下腹，Scott感觉到自己也硬了起来，他的喉咙里漏出了几声像是抱怨一般的呻吟。也许是声音的共振或者其他什么原理，Logan感到一阵激烈的快感，他不自觉地挺腰，开始小幅度的抽送。

Logan低沉地喘息，他用双手抚摸上了Scott的后脑，手指插入对方潮湿的发间，然后他感觉Scott的手指轻轻抠了一下自己的大腿。

“Good boy……”Logan叹息着控制着Scott的的后脑，Scott为接下来的事情而下腹发紧。他屏住呼吸，感受到Logan庞大的凶器充满着自己的喉咙，被挤压的肌肉反射性地收紧，他呼吸不畅，鼻腔里发出微弱的气音，湿润的蓝眼睛半合起来。唾液混合着前液从Scott闭合不起来的唇瓣边漏出，水液顺着柱身流淌，沾湿了Logan的耻毛，Scott尽力放松自己的喉咙让Logan得以使用，生理性的泪水从双眼中流出来，他腾不出手去擦，只能任眼泪从他的眼角滑出来，看上去可怜极了。

“你做得很好……”Logan安抚地低喃着，禁锢着Scott的双手却纹丝不动，他直到Scott的手指几乎要抠进他的大腿肉里时才放过对方，让已经开始意识模糊的Scott喘一口气。接下来男人毫不留情地动作，每一次挺腰都直直闯入Scott的喉咙深处，Scott错觉自己几乎要被顶到胃里，他眼底被欲望灼得发热，蓄不住的眼泪掉得更加厉害。

“好孩子，就是这样。”

Scott呜咽着，他像是被水淹没，灭顶的感觉冲击着他绷紧的神经，在一个既漫长又短暂的撞击中，Scott松懈了下来，他放任Logan掌控着他，脸呼吸似乎都变得不重要了，他的耳边鼓动的是自己激烈的心跳声，还有Logan低哑的劝诱。

属于Logan的浓厚的腥涩味道在Scott的舌根处散逸开来，他几乎是无意识地将它们吞咽下去，可是过多的热液从Scott的唇角溢出，呛住了Scott，他在Logan抽出来的时候急促地呼吸着，头晕目眩。

Logan将脱力了的Scott捞起来抱进怀里，那孩子还穿着揉皱得不成样子的袖衫，只不过胸口早被磨蹭得发红，Logan单手就将Scott的袖衫脱下来。厚实的手掌抚摸在青年暖热的皮肤上，亲密的触感让Logan发出低叹。

年长者凝视着Scott，他的小恋人早在窒息感席卷他时就浑身发抖着高潮了，这会儿还没有回过神来。青年泛红的双颊上溅着几点白浊，嘴唇也被摩得通红，他湿润的蓝眼睛还带着情欲的迷蒙。Logan用手指将对方脸上的浊液擦净，然后将手指摆在Scott的面前，Scott喘匀了气，视线聚焦在男人修长的手指上，挑挑眉毛，却依然温顺地舔舐它们。

“……Logan？”Scott一向清亮的嗓音由于喉咙的使用而沙哑，听上去就像是一勺沉浮着颗粒结晶的甜蜜的蜂蜜。青年靠坐在Logan怀里，不自觉地揉了揉发酸的下巴，发泄过后的他有些累了。Scott用那种Logan一看就会关切地上前问“你还好吗？”的表情看着Logan，简直是犯规。

Logan哼笑着低头，粗糙的鬓发摩擦着Scott的脸颊，他亲吻着Scott的嘴唇，柔软的舌头清理着对方口腔里残留的自己咸涩的味道。Logan安静地呼吸着对方的气息，交混的气味让Logan心中暴躁的猛兽安静了一些。

“饿了吗，Scotty？”Logan问道，而Scott则摇了摇头。青年的胃里灌进了一些Logan的东西，它们让Scott有了饱腹的错觉。Logan觉得这很色气，在那一瞬间他甚至因为Scott从里到外都是他的气味而战栗，这种感觉出现的堪称野蛮，就像是兽类用气味信息圈出势力范围一样。

“你需要补充体力，”Logan勉强自己保持耐心，开口道，虽然他只想Scott被自己灌得满满的，可作为Scott的“监护人”，Logan当然会让Scott吃些真正的食物，“我可是说了一天。”

所以，Scott还是得到了焦糖起司面包和牛奶作为早餐，或者说是午餐也可以。

当两人一边嬉戏一边在浴缸里清理过自身，再重新回到简单整理过的床上时，Logan俯身压向平躺着的Scott，男人感到某种被温柔的情感所打断的欲念重新浮现在他的脑海。

“噢，复活节还没到呢，Mr.Bunny。”Scott看着Logan的金绿色眼睛悄声抱怨道，他才应该是那个无时无刻处于兴奋的精力旺盛的青少年吧？

Logan没有答话，他很清楚Scott并不知道自己看上去有多么美味，青年湿漉漉的刘海散乱在额头，浑身潮湿的皮肤都泛着柔和的绯红——洗过澡之后的两人根本懒得再穿上衣服——蓝眼睛折射着房内细碎的光芒。Scott翘起的唇瓣间露出整齐洁白的齿列，两颗可爱的虎牙若隐若现，他微微仰头看着上方的Logan，Logan将造成的阴影恰到好处地投在他的身上。

“你也可以成为一名复活节兔子。”Logan低哑地说道，他幻想了一下Scott长出兔子耳朵的情景，就觉得蓄势待发的性器变得更硬了，这似乎有些Creepy。

两人相贴得如此紧密，所以Scott自然察觉到Logan的变化，他露出了那种有一点小小的得意的笑，在内心深处，Scott还是有些在意自己对Logan是否有着吸引，毕竟Logan曾经身经百战。

Logan看着Scott唇边的笑纹和微微眯起的蓝眼睛感到口干舌燥，他放缓了呼吸，然而依然吞咽了一下——这孩子绝对不是一只乖巧的兔子，而是狡猾的狐狸。

——TBC——  
我真的想完结的~结果又拉长了……  
后面是这篇最想写的GC控制了，毕竟布丁还没出现呢~  
有人看就回复一下吧，没人回我就假装完结了……


	3. Chapter 3

【狼队】Cream Pudding奶油布丁（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

标题：Cream Pudding奶油布丁  
配对：Logan/Scott  
分级：NC-17  
注意：OOC，偏软萌甜的Scott，GC控制，操♂哭，黏糊糊的小甜饼~

下、

Scott本来想在这个休息日把手上的论文写完，不过考虑到归家的Logan，他很有先见之明的在前几天就将它熬夜完成了，这也直接导致了昨晚的Scott疲惫得要命，还拒绝了Logan的邀请。

当然，他今早就已经补偿过对方了，而现在，Scott也没有什么理由拒绝他兴致盎然的男朋友，他都答应了Logan一整天。

Logan在很大一部分上非常符合世人对他这样外形的男人的想象，野性、勇猛、坚强，经历过战争的硝烟和血腥意味着危险，浑身上下扎实强劲的筋肉充满着某种毫不遮掩的攻击性，英俊坚毅的面庞近乎张扬地散发着成熟男性的费洛蒙。正常情况下，Scott肯定对Logan敬而远之，但是他们在第一次见面就都察觉到了一丝微妙，这使得后续的发展完全不同了。

如今，Scott对Logan最大的感想，就是这家伙过分的“精力充沛”。

Logan挤进Scott的腿间，又大又热的手掌握住Scott的脚踝的时候，几乎让Scott产生本能的颤抖，男人低下头，用胡茬蹭着他小恋人的脸颊，耐心地等Scott平复，才将他的双腿分开。后者仰着头微微合上眼睛，即使如此，他也依然感觉到Logan漂亮的金绿色眼睛盯着他看，活像是看到了什么令人赞叹的美好事物。

说真的，Scott也不想说自己有点羞赧，可是被Logan这样专注而深情地看着时，他甚至觉得自己是什么爱情片的主角。

Logan用很多的爱抚和亲吻打开了Scott的身体，他的大男孩终于有些急不可耐地拱动身体，瘦削的身体上匀称的肌肉收束着，如同一匹悍骏的马。Logan不会告诉Scott，他在看到他的第一眼，就觉得某种久违的冲动苏醒了，Logan那时下意识地想向他搭讪，但他的嘴巴笨拙得说出了近乎挑衅的字眼，就是十五岁时的自己看到这一幕，都能嘲笑他了。

乱七八糟的思绪一闪而过，Logan的思绪重回当下，这孩子一直都是个好学生，跟自己在一起，应该算是Scott做的最出格的事情了，他哼笑了一声，亲上了Scott的嘴唇。

Scott仰躺着，腰部被Logan胡乱拉过来的枕头垫高，双腿敞开弯折，足弓蹬着床面。他感到Logan炙热的顶端抵在已经准备好了的穴口来回摩擦，蓄势待发的压力逼得他不住地喘气。Scott闭着眼睛，湿漉漉的触感让他尾椎窜起一阵酥软，他的身体倒是违背了理智，回忆起了以前Logan给予的激烈的愉悦，甚至在Logan开始动作之前，他的穴口就有些迫不及待地翕动起来。

Logan的推进是克制而缓慢的，他撑着自己半伏在Scott的上方，另外一只手熟练地在Scott身上拨撩那些他的小恋人本人都记不太清的敏感点。不管做多少次，Scott总是带着一丝羞怯和紧张，Logan很清楚这一点，所以他会用上十二分的克制力来替Scott进行前放松的前戏，这对他们两个都好——他当然记得温顺而柔软的Scott有多美味。Scott的手指不知所措一般抓着Logan的肩膀，而后他在Logan的低声安抚下努力放松自己。Logan趁着对方的一时分神，挺腰彻底地贯穿了他。

Scott喘息了一声，猛地弹动腰身，胡乱收紧手指像是想要稳住自己。Logan的尺寸惊人，这点Scott早就知道了，但是亲身经历总归有些不一样，真的太大了。硬热庞大的性器将他完全地充满着，严丝合缝得让Scott几乎需要屏住呼吸。内壁被那个精神抖擞的大家伙压迫着，覆缠在上面的青筋和血管随着Logan开始急促起来的呼吸脉动，那种危险的预感几乎让Scott汗毛倒竖。

Logan让Scott适应了一下，他粗喘着抽出了一部分，在Scott松懈下来的时候，故伎重演，重新顶入，这次他找准了位置，深入的时候让顶端碾过那个敏感的腺体，Scott再次发出的声音就柔软了很多，高高吊起的尾音带上了一丝甜腻的意味。

灼热的内壁紧紧裹着Logan，舒服的快感使得Logan头皮发紧，他绷起的肌肉在皮肤下收束着，像是连绵的山峦。Logan双手握着Scott的精瘦的腰肢，渴求感让他兴奋得不行，他打算继续享用自己的美味，一下一下的捣入又深又狠，撞得Scott几乎要呛住呼吸。

Scott发着抖，他嘴唇张合了一下，分开的唇瓣里红润的舌尖一闪而过，那样子像是在索吻，所以Logan低下头又亲吻了他的小恋人一下。凌乱的吐息散在彼此的脸上，湿漉漉的深吻让Scott呼吸不畅。从亲吻间隙中泄露出来的话断断续续的，Scott轻喘道：“Logan，”半闭着的眼睛上纤长的眼睫不住地颤抖，“Logan慢点……”

“疼了吗？”Logan停顿了一下，一开始就这么激烈，确实是他没掌握好节奏，毕竟他忍了一个多月才能抱到他的小恋人。男人有些懊恼地试着后撤，而潮热的甬道却不住地收缩着，这让他的动作多少有些艰难。

“……就，慢点好吗？”Scott觉得本就燥热的身体变得更热了些，泛红的耳垂几乎要滴血，希望Logan看不出来。抽离的感觉让Scott的身体升腾起一种暧昧的空虚，他微微收缩了一下自己，感到Logan的肌肉绷得更紧了些，而那离开的动作则是更轻，缓慢到极致的摩擦使得Scott的身体开始产生充实的渴望。

该死的，Logan也太温柔了，Scott莫名的有些挫败，他含糊地开口：“我是说，慢点就好……你太大了，Logan……”他说完后才意识到自己大概说了些不合时宜的话，因为他身体里离开一半的大家伙似乎胀了一圈，Scott开始后悔了。

“我想，没有男人会因为‘大’而不满的，Scott——”Logan哼了一声，略微戏谑的语调之后是克制的挺动，他大概知道Scott在想些什么了。

敏感点被厚重的顶端浅浅地磨蹭着，不激烈的快感使得Scott腰身发软，一阵逐渐兴起的热流从下腹传来，他今早已经泄过两次了，这会儿还不能完全勃起。

Logan这次退出了一大半，他慢慢地研磨着Scott，Scott下意识试图夹紧那根离开他的火热性器，抽动的内壁引诱着他给它们更加激烈的冲撞。Logan知道Scott咬着嘴唇发出的喘息意味着什么，这孩子的身体比他的嘴巴要诚实多了，男人的额上泛出了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，脖颈上忍得青筋凸起，他深呼吸着，低头问道：“可以吗？”

Scott看着Logan充满渴求和期待的金绿色眼睛，God，他可真好看，被他年长的恋人晃了一下Scott下意识地答应道：“应该可——呜！”小青年的话都没说完，Logan就猛地进入了他，顶端撞上那个敏感的地方，而后是整根柱身狠狠地碾过。Scott几乎是立刻就惊喘了一声，快感从后方那一点源源不断地向着周身扩散，他双腿绷紧踢蹬着，向后躬起了身体。

然后又是毫无保留的一下，疼痛和快感变得毫无意义，Scott整个腹部都在痉挛，半勃着的性器抽动着吐出一股前液，Scott胡乱地偏头唤着他年长的恋人的名字。

后者不为所动，进攻来得又快又猛，和开始相比那些让Scott颤抖的抽送只是开胃菜。Logan这次一点也不留情，庞大的凶器贯穿着他，冲击着他，Scott忍不住呻吟出声，他手脚发软，挣扎着，试图逃避，然而Logan那么牢固地压着他，铁钳一般的双手握住了Scott的腰身，将他固定在原地，胯部撞出煽情的肉体拍打声。

热流在Scott体内涌动，他感觉到下腹抽动，一股股的前液被挤了出来。Logan的每一个动作都如此的精准，并且有效，Scott无法克制那些可怕的酸麻和酥痒，快感很快就让他的头脑变成一团浆糊。

Logan总是那个更懂情事的人，他察觉到包裹着自己的肠壁开始无规则地收缩，于是他突然停了下来，男人用手握住了Scott开始抽动的柱身，手指用力。

“啊……Logan！”Scott的喘息带上了鼻音，他弹动的腰身都在发颤，男孩的手指抓着Logan的大臂上，却根本使不出力气，“Please, Don’t.”

“Shh，Easy，Boy……”Logan被那阵柔软的挤压逼得也有点呼吸不稳，他粗喘了一声，用力压制住Scott的挣扎，他等到身下的人急促的呼吸变得平缓时才松开手，“我们还有一天呢，你可不能射得太多。”Logan的声音低沉而有磁性。

“Logan……Please……”Scott有些迷茫地看着Logan的微笑，男人眼角的纹路都显得温柔可靠，可Scott就是知道他是个混蛋，支配欲爆棚的混蛋。Scott挣动着，眼底因为快感而发热，他身体上的这颇具危险性的身躯是那么强壮，如同钢铁一般坚不可摧，这让Scott既感觉无助，却又有那么一丝难以言喻的兴奋。

发泄的欲望被堵了回去，那阵快感却没有消失，它们在Scott的皮肤下面来回游荡着，让Scott周身酸软不堪。Logan又开始了他的动作，接连几下撞击重重地碾过敏感处，翻腾的愉悦使得Scott难耐极了。

再一次的限制里，Scott忍不住呜咽起来，他叫着那个他唯一能想到的名字，吐字含糊不清：“Lo，呜，Logan……”眼泪大颗大颗从眼角的落下来，Scott手指僵硬地试图擦掉他们，明明他根本不想哭的。

误解了Scott落泪的原因，Logan用手捉住了Scott的手腕，他的嘴唇落在泛红眼角的湿迹上，嘴里呢喃着鼓励的情话，然而下身依然又快又准地深入着对方，他知道Scott不是真的想要停止，这孩子要是受不了，他们都有Safe Word，虽然他足够了解Scott的极限，还没让他使用过。

Logan喜欢他的小恋人因为他而狂乱的样子，一扫那个稳重的优等生模样，虽然Logan没有反智倾向，不过操哭一个高材生还是让Logan产生了某种奇怪的自豪感。

Scott发出了克制不住的喘息，身体抽动着像一条离了水的鱼，而Logan依然没有放过他，但男人也不够镇定自若了。愈加凶狠的冲撞变得不再合乎规律，让自制力这种东西见鬼去吧。

男人深深捣开那抽搐的内壁，重重地顶进去，撞得他的小恋人发出呛水一般的呻吟。Scott抽噎着抱着Logan，就像个溺水的人抱着唯一的浮木，他任由Logan完全掌握着自己，放任自由地一次一次被撞得在床上滑动，而后被Logan大力地抓回来，那一下一下的冲击源源不断地将那些可怕的快感灌注进他的体内。

临界——制止——临界——制止……

Scott被Logan字面意义地“玩弄于股掌之中”，他几乎想不起来他到底说了——或者是呻吟，哭叫，祈求之类的——什么，但是最终的后果是他哽咽了一声，被Logan浇灌进深处时才回过神来。怪异的热感冲刷着他，让Scott后脑发紧，因为释放后的过度放松他几乎瘫软成一团，不算多的体液腻在下腹打湿了床单，Scott在一片嗡鸣里，听到了一声从他鼻腔里发出来不成调的的呜咽。

粗糙灼热的手掌抚摸着青年的颧骨，沉浸在高潮余韵里的Scott半阖着眼睛，一动也不想动，两人温热的身躯贴在一起，简直舒服得要命。过了一段安静的时间，Scott才缓过气来，想看看他年长的恋人，眼前英俊脸庞的轮廓模糊不清，他乱成浆糊一样的头脑才意识到是因为自己眼泪糊住了他的视野，Scott眨眨眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，突然又有点鼻酸。

“Hey，Scott……”Logan看到Scott蓝眼睛又蒙上一层雾气，以为他玩得过火了，连忙凑上前去将他的小恋人抱在怀里，“怎么了？”他热乎乎的手掌一下又一下抚摸着Scott的后背，像是在给一只小猫顺毛。

抽噎着的Scott腰部酸软，他感受着后方黏腻的触感，抓着Logan的肩膀有些愤愤不平，又不知道自己的在气什么——他的男朋友技术太好了？咳，那会不会显得有点贪心？

濡湿的感觉挨着肩膀蔓延开，Logan有点手足无措起来了，他是不是会错意的做错了什么了？乐极生悲了？一向天不怕地不怕的男人紧张地摸着Scott湿漉漉的头发，想看看埋在自己怀里的小恋人的表情，他开口道：“Hey，hey，Scotty，抱歉……我不做了，对不起，好吗？”说出的话堪称语无伦次。

“闭嘴，Logan……”Scott的声音带着鼻音，而后他没有抗拒地被Logan捧起了脸。Scott汗湿的脸颊泛着薄红，泪意朦胧的蓝眼睛像是被雨水洗过的碧蓝天空，但大男孩的嘴角是一个微笑，温和的笑意在唇边牵起来几条笑纹，轻松的表情安抚了Logan的担忧的心情，激烈的跳动变得平缓规律。

Logan绷紧的神经松懈了下来。

Scott没有说话，他盯着Logan看了一会儿，蓝眼睛直直地注视几乎让后者重新僵硬了起来，然后，Scott眨眨眼睛，纤长的眼睫上下掀动，他突然上前亲了亲Logan拧紧的眉心，他们凑得很近，热乎乎的体温熨帖着彼此，那让所有的话都语意暧昧。Scott开口的声音还带着柔软的气音，但足够明确：“我答应了一天的，Logan。”

Logan的眉毛动了动，咧嘴笑了，露出了野兽一样白森森的牙。

——FIN——

下章有点想写道具~大家想看什么梗呀~  
有人在看就留个回复吧~


End file.
